What The Guild Didn't Expect
by Lady Of The Violins
Summary: Ever since Mirajane has held Freed's hand after the Thunder God Tribe has been defeated, he can't stop thinking of her. That's why he decides to do something that will cause many surprised reactions in the Fairy Tail guild. He decides to ask her out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys'! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction. I think Mira and Freed are really cute and this couple gets so little attention...I love ErzaXJellal as well, so if you like them and my way of writing, be prepared for some stories about them in the near future! I hope you enjoy (and review :) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (Otherwise, there would be a lot more couples, haha)**

_**Chapter 1:**_

Freed shifted on his chair in front of the bar. He had spent a lot of time here recently, because he could be close to Mirajane like this. Curling a strand of his long, light green hair around his finger, he watched her from the corner of his eye. After the Thunder God Tribe had been defeated, he had cut his hair short to get away from his past. Well, only two days later he had casted runes that made everyone's hair grow in their circle to get his old hair length back.

He cleared his throat and Mirajane walked towards him, looking at him with those big, blue eyes.

"Do you want to drink something now, Freed?", she asked politely. The curling of his hair was removed with drawing circles on the table

"No...thank you"

"Okay. Call me if you change your mind."

Freed nodded and Mirajane was just about to turn aroundbwhen he spoke.

"Mira? There...there is something I wanted to ask you."

She looked at him, obviously surprised.

"Oh?"

"Um...you see...what I wanted to ask you is...", he stuttered.

"Come on, Freed, I won't bite you!" There was a grin on Mirajane's face.

"Okay...well, I know that you're a famous model and so, but...would you...go out? With me?"

Until then, there had been the ever present chaos in the guild hall. Natsu and Gray (in underwear, of course) had been fighting, Lucy had complained about not being able to pay her rent and everyone else chatted, laughed or simply cheered for one of the fighters with loud whistles and screams. But as Freed spoke, the whole hall fell silent suddenly. Natsu, who had been about to breath in for a nice flame, held his breath and looked at the green haired man speechlessly. For some seconds, no one spoke. Then Cana, who was sitting at the bar as well and had a big tankard of alcohol in front of her, looked at Freed.

"Oh...and I thought you were gay", she said. Freed staredat her in a way that you would call scandalized, mouth agape.

"What?! Of course I'm not!"

In the background, Nav cocked his head and made the situation even worse.

"So you're not in love with Luxus?"

"N-No. I'm not."

Did really everyone in this guild think he was gay?! That was embarrassing. Like..._really_. Sure he had long hair and...well, sometimes cried, but that didn't mean he couldn't like girls! Especially a beauty as Mira with her flawless skin and curvy body...

...who burst into laughter now. Great. Why didn't he just kill himself.

"Alright...I'll go then", Freed muttered and slid off the chair, shoulders hanging.

"No, you stay here!" Mira grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I'm just laughing because I can't understand how they can think you're gay when you stare at me like Happy stares at fish", she said, giggling again. Freed blushed a little.

"So don't worry, I'll go on a date with you."

His eyes lit up.

"Yes? Wow...that's great! So...what do you think, shall I get you in the evening?"

"Sounds good to me. Have you something in mind already?"

"Yes, but this is going to be a surprise." Now his tone was a lot more confident and with a wide smirk on his face, he went out, leaving a happy Mira and a speechless guild.

When he was already gone, Gray shook his head lowly.

"Well, we can at least say that it never gets boring here..."

**First chapter done! I think there will be four chapters or so, the next one is about the date. Little hint: Do you remember the winged fish? Please review, that motivates me a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys really rock! Thank you for the nice reviews! As I said, they motivate me and here's the second chapter containing the date! Well...half of it. Because it turned out so long, I cut it into two parts. Don't worry, in this half Mira is facing ****_the fish._**** What I forgot to say at the beginning of the first chapter: I'm from Germany (no Nazi), so I'm sorry for possible mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, bla, bla**

_**Chapter 2:**_

The green haired man was humming when he made his way back to the guild hall. It was a little before six pm, so he was just in time.

It had taken him some time to decide for an outfit and the way he wanted to wear his hair. In the end he had decided for a white button down, black pants and his normal boots, hair being open for once. He had heard that Mira had a soft spot for nice hair. You could definitely say that his hair was nice, as he took good care of it.

He ran a hand through spoken of green strands and opened the door to the guild hall. Mira was standing in front of the bar, wearing a beautiful dress that matched her eye colour perfectly. Freed smiled and kissed her hand, what caused her to giggle. Yes, _he_ had a soft spot for old-fashioned politeness. Cana winked at him, she was sitting on a desk and had a barrel of alcohol between her legs, hugging it like it was her greatest treasure. Well, it was probably. Sometimes Freed wondered how she was able to stay in shape when she spent most of her time drinking things that contained many calories. And how she could still walk straight...

"Well, my lady, shall we go then?"

Mira nodded and – to Freed's great, but definitely positive – surprise took his hand into her much smaller one. As they walked out together, the wizards in the guild cheered again, only this time, there wasn't a single fight in the whole room.

Freed guided his date to the nearest forest and then to a small, perfectly round glade.

"We're there. I thought we could make a picnic here..."

"Oh, that sounds great!"

"Yeah...I cooked something."

Mira looked at the basket he was still in his hand and smiled impressed.

"Wow, I didn't know you were able to cook! That's great!" She sat down on the blanket Freed had put onto the grass.

"I used to cook for my team members of the Thunder God Tribe and they always liked it, so I assume you will too." Saying this, he opened the basked and placed several portions of fish on the blanket, every one made a different way. Mirajane frowned. This fish had _wings_. She had heard of it before, Natsu and Happy told her about it. They said the fish was gross and the worst thing they had ever eaten in their lives. Considering that Happy loved every fish (Apart from the winged one), it had to taste terrible Still, Mira decided for giving it a try.

"Looks good. This is the famous winged fish?"

"Yes. Some say it tastes gross, but that depends on the way of making it. When you prepare it in the right way, it's actually really yummy."

"That sounds good", Mira said and took the glass of wine Freed handed her. She wasn't as much into alcohol as Cana, but she indeed welcomed some wine every now and then. After she had clinked her glass against Freed's, she took a sip and decided to try the fish. She put some of every different prepared one onto her table and took the fork to try it. It was actually...

So. Terribly. Gross.

Mira's cheeks turned a light green, about the colour of Freed's hair, and she had a hard fight to not throw up immediately. But first this wouldn't be ladylike at all and second it would hurt Freed's feelings. So she swallowed it and forced herself to smile.

"Mh...tastes good."

"Yeah? Then I'm glad. Natsu and the others didn't really like it." He took a bite too and nodded satisfied. Mira stared at her plate. There was still so much left...how was she ever supposed to eat this up?! Another tiny piece of fish found it's way into her mouth. She tried to place it as near to the oesophagus as possible, munch it by pressing it against her palate (It was at least soft) and swallow it quickly. This made it a little better. After a few minutes there was only a little bit left on her plate. The problem was that she really couldn't take more. This was enough. Really. But what could she do with the rest? Not eating it would seem impolite and- then she got an idea. She put some of the fish on her fork, smiled sweetly and leaned closer to Freed.

"Open your mouth", she nearly purred, holding the fork in front of his mouth. Surprised, he did so. Ha! There the disgusting fish disappeared between his (actually really well formed) lips. With the smile on her face widening, Mira continued feeding him until there was nothing left. Maybe there was still some of the evil (Well, not really evil. Simply the way she was when she was younger) Mira left inside her.

Freed blushed a little and smiled.

"Thank you. You want me to return the favour?"

Uh...

"No, thank you, I'm full now. Besides I'm not allowed to gain weight, as I'm a model." She pet her tummy, when she suddenly spotted a piece of fish in the corner of his mouth. Huh. Usually she would lick it off...but it was still the disgusting meal after all. That's why she put a hand to his soft cheek and wiped it off with her thumb .Freed was caught off guard still. His cheeks flushed a deep red that made a nice contrast to his hair. Maybe it was good that she hadn't licked over the corner of his mind, she didn't want to make him faint...

"There was some fish."

"Um...y-yeah..." He did look really cute when he was helpless, Mira had to admit. She leaned back, supporting herself with her elbows.

"So, Freed...why did you ask me out?"

He frowned a little, leaning back as well.

"Because I like you? I thought that was obvious, because I 'stare at you like Happy stares at fish'"

Mira grinned and touched the tips of his hair that spread on the ground just next to herself.

"Many men look at me like that, I'm a model."

"Yeah...and I guess many men ask you out, huh?" He could barely suppress a soft shudder at the gentle pulling of his hair tips. (Author's note: Oh my, I think everyone loves this)

"Yes. It can be really annoying sometimes, because mostly they are stupid idiots that want to get me into their beds."

"Oh..." He fell silent. Hopefully she didn't think of him as such a man. Deep in his thoughts, he pulled at the grass beneath the blanket, when he suddenly felt something soft on his thigh. It was Mira's head.

"I hope you don't mind?", she asked with innocent eyes. He was one hundred per cent sure that this was a very well played role.

"No...make yourself comfortable."

"Good." Saying this, she closed her eyes. Freed watched her for a while and then started to stroke her hair. It was soft and silky, yet thick beneath his hand.

**So...in the next part, one of Freed's questions will cause Mira to get a great idea. Or disastrous, however you want to put it. Remember: Reviewing makes me proofread the second part of this a lot quicker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Here I am again, thank you so much for the nice reviews, they made my day. As I promised, I may present the second part of the date. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own this story. Sadly, this is all. Well, the laptop belongs to me too. **

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Mira?", he asked after a while. She opened an eye.

"What does it feel like when you're a famous model?" This question surprised the woman and she pursed her lips while thinking about this it.

"Well...it's a lot of fun. You always get to wear beautiful clothes – in my case it's bikinis – and I can feel really womanly, because I'm treated like a really special person. There's always someone for my hair, someone for the make up and someone for my nails. Getting attention from all sides feels good. Besides it's amazing when you look into a magazine and see photos of yourself. At the beginning I couldn't believe that it's really me. The only thing I'm worried about sometimes is that people only like me because I'm more or less famous and not that ugly. My character loses importance, if you know what I mean. That's why I love to be a member of Fairy Tail. No one cares about how you look like or how successful you are, we are simply a family."

Freed smiled after this long talk and stroke her hair again.

"You know", Mirajane continued, "you could try modeling too. It seems like you have a well built body and I'm sure I could persuade my boss to let us take a few photos together. This would be fun, I'm sure of that!"

"What?! Me? Modeling?"

The women nodded eagerly and sat up to inspect Freed's upper body.

"Yes...this should work." Without another word, she opened her date's button down shirt and looked at his chest.

"Mira!"

"Sorry. But you could model indeed."

Freed didn't know what to say. 'Thank you'? 'You are insane?' 'Can you please test if my chest feels sufficient too'? That's why he didn't say anything and simply closed his shirt again.

"Enough stripping for today. I'm not Gray, after all."

Mira giggled again.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry that I'm so...intrusive. I just haven't been on a date for a while now and am a little too excited."

"You haven't?! But you are pretty and cute and everything!"

"As I said before, most men admire my body and just want to get me into their bed. That's why I'm cautious."

"So you think I'm not that kind of man?"

"Would I be here with you if I thought that?"

They sat there for quite a while and chatted until the shadows around them got bigger and bigger with the setting sun. When the first stars appeared on the dark blue sky, Freed stood up and brushed his pants off.

"I think we should go now, before it get's too cold."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for the nice evening. And the food."

"It was my pleasure. I'll walk you home." He was proud of his sentence. Yes, this was what a gentleman said in that kind of situation. He put the things back into the basket and took Mira's hand again. It reminded him a lot of how she held his hand for the first time after the Thunder Gods Tribe had been beaten. First he had been fighting with Mira (God, she had looked so sexy as the She-Devil...) and then he had been lying on the floor...well, crying, because they had failed. Mira had taken his hand in that moment and said something about friendship.

They walked back to the guild, because Mira lived there in one of the nice flats, together with Lisanna and Elfman.

"Alright...thank you for coming with me, then", Freed said and kissed her hand again.

"Sure. It was a great date." Apart from the fish...

"Yeah...do you think we can repeat this?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll make up something for the next time, okay?" And she would definitely not let him cook. Never. Again.

"Okay. See you in the guild tomorrow." He waved at Mira, turned around and left, while she muttered something under her breath about him being allowed to kiss her _lips_ too, before she went in. She had an idea already. And it would be great...

**The next chapter will be longer again. Mira intrudes Freed's house and takes over his household to prepare him for her idea. What can that be? Review the right answer and you'll get an invisible piece of cake. Huh, seems like I can always come up with new ways to make you review. I'm sorry for the blackmailing. No, I'm not. See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Therefore you get to know what Mira planned for poor Freed now... (Oh, and the invisible piece of cake goes to DancesWithSeatbelts - crazy name, by the way)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu's hair wouldn't be pink (I mean, seriously! Freed's or Jellal's hair is a little weird too, but a man with pink hair? Uh...)**

_**Chapter 4:**_

Freed awoke to the sound of an impatient knocking. He moaned lowly and tried to cover his ears with his pillow. It didn't work, but the knock got even louder.

"Damn, who is this...", he muttered to himself when he crawled off the bed, looking at the clock on his nightstand: eight am. Uh...

He stumbled to the door, not caring about the fact that he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and opened it, one hand lazily trying to straighten his messed up hair. He would have better put something on, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, because in front of the door was nobody else than Mira, one eyebrow risen.

"So you're finally awake. I'm standing here for ten minutes already." She rushed into his house, Freed following her confused.

"Mira...what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Stupid question, I of course want to get you ready for the model job!"

"The...what?"

"I called my boss after you went home yesterday. He wasn't that pleased that he had to interrupt his round of _Monopoly_ with his wife and children, I guess he was about to win, but since I make a lot of money and therefore am his favourite – ew, screw that, it sounds like I was a prostitute – I can do some extra things. He said we should be there at twelve today."

"Twelve? That's still four hours!"

"Yes. I need to get you ready before that."

Freed looked at the woman on his couch. She looked perfect. Slowly, he started to feel more awake and his brain worked again. The girl he had a crush on was in his house, pretty as always, why he was wearing nothing but his underwear, hadn't taken a shower and had a _nest_ of hair on his head. Now he felt embarrassed.

"Forgive me my attire, Mira. I shall take a shower immediately. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

_At least I tidied up just two days ago_, he thought while walking into the bathroom.

Mira sat down on the couch and looked around. His living room was pretty. Creme coloured walls and red and black furniture. Not particularly what you would expect in a man's flat, but on the other hand he wasn't a normal men. After inspecting the room, she stood up again and walked into the open kitchen. He was probably hungry, but modeling with a full tummy didn't work that well. Searching for something appropriate to eat, she found a few apples, toast, cornflakes and even a yoghurt in his fringe. This was a perfect breakfast. The white haired woman poured the yoghurt into a bowl and added an apple after cutting it into tiny pieces. She put it onto the dining table with a glass of orange juice. Then she opened the window, bend down, nearly fell out, picked a red flower that was growing in front of the window and put it into a vase she had found in a shelf to adorn the table as well. This was pretty.

When Freed came back in pants and a loose black shirt, hair hanging damp on his back, he thought he couldn't believe his eyes. There was breakfast on his dining table and even a _flower_. In a vase. Wait...where did she get a vase?! Obviously she had searched through his shelves. Well...it seemed like her takeover magic didn't only allow her to turn into a mo- a much stronger form. She had just taken over his household. (Author's Note: Wow, this is the dumbest joke ever haha).

"Freed! I made you breakfast! I hope you like it."

"Yeah...thank you."

"Don't worry, I won't mess up your whole life. I'm just here because of the modeling thing and thought you might be hungry. Tomorrow you will be able to sleep in again."

_Oh Mira, you mess my life up since the moment you sat next to me and held my hand,_ Freed thought and sat down. It felt weird to be cared about like this. A little like Mira was his mother...uh...

The breakfast still tasted good.

"So, I can't avoid modeling, am I right?", he asked when he had finished.

"Exactly. You said you wanted a second date, here it is. Besides, a handsome man like you needs to get more attention."

"Alright, but under one condition: After that we continue having normal dates. No modeling and no being awakened early in the morning." _Unless you are naked and wake me with kisses_... Freed slapped himself mentally for that kind of thoughts.

"Okay, okay", Mirajane answered with a cute pout.

"I heard that there is a nice water park. How does that sound?"

"A lot better."

"Good. Now sit down on the couch, I need to put make up on your face."

"My...face?"

"Of course! Every model wears make up. Don't be worried, just some eyeliner to make your eyelashes seem thicker and make up to make your skin even more delicate."

Freed sighed lowly. At least he could be close to Mira and having her hands in his face wasn't that bad after all...

It looked good on him, he had to admit it. The black eyeliner underlined the beauty of his eyes and his skin looked like porcelain now. Although he felt a bit like a girl...

"Ooooh, you look perfect, Freed! Now get your swimming trunks!"

"Why that? I thought I had to wear the ones from the-"

"Of course", she interrupted him, "but we have to practise a bit, don't we? So now put your swimming trunks on and I act like I would take photos of you."

Freed sighed, but disappeared in the bedroom. As long as Mira was happy...

She herself leaned against the back of the couch and inspected her nails. They were perfectly manicured, of course, and right now painted in a light blue. The women at the agency would probably change the colour for the photos, as this season, violet bikinis were really popular. Violet did at least fit her. Last year it had been yellow, this awful colour made pale skin look so terribly ill.

Mira looked up, her eyes widened in shock as she saw Freed in a terrible pair of swimming trunks. It was black, what was alright, but not the normal, boxer shorts type; instead it was the type that pressed a man's...downer parts together like you would squeeze a ripe lemon to get the juice out of it.

"What is _that_?", she asked, pointing to his waist.

"My swimming trunks?" He was obviously confused.

"No. They aren't, at least not normal ones. Don't you have a normal pair? This one must hurt you down there!"

Freed blushed a little, not knowing what to say. He was glad that he did at least own a pair and now Mira complained about it. He didn't swim that often! Mostly he liked to have his peace, be alone and cast some spells, he wasn't the type that liked to show off his body all the time or join 'funny' activities like...well, like visiting a swimming pool with his friends. Even during his time with the Thunder Tribe God, he had been the most reserved and quiet member. Mira was an exception. With _her_, he wanted to spend as much time as possible and if he had known that she would be so flabbergasted by his recent outfit, he would have bought what she called 'normal swimming trunks' earlier. Then again, she was a model and looks and fashion were really important to her.

"Sorry...that's the only pair I have. I didn't know it was that important to you", he answered after a while, lowering his head.

"Well...I mean, it's your choice what you wear, but..."

"But you love cool fashion."

"...yes."

"What about the rest of my outfit? Does it bother you too?" He sounded a little offended, because he liked his favourite red jacket and the other things a lot. The swimming trunks had just been something he had bought a long time ago without really thinking about it. It was okay when she didn't like them, but his beloved outfit? No.

"The rest is cool. It contains the charm of gone centuries." He assumed this was a compliment.

"Anyway", she said, smiling again, "it seems like we can't practise it. Unless you want to pose naked."

Freed grinned. This time, she wouldn't make him feel embarrassed!

"So eager? I think we should wait with that a little longer."

And Mira indeed blushed.

**Did you watch the fifth OVA? The whole guild visits a water park (Lots of Jerza moments *Sigh*). Every man wears the normal boxer shorts...apart from Freed. I though this needed to be fixed and fashion is really important to Mira after all...**

**Leave a review, you awesome guys! Next chappie: Modeling. Freed gets jealous and sexy picures will be taken.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was pretty busy during the day and in the evening I had to watch football. I'm not a big fan, but oh my God, we ****_destroyed_**** Brazil! Anyway, I had no time to write. To make up for this, this is the longest chapter until now. Freed brings sexy back, gets jealous and in the end...you will see. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

Mira pulled the green haired man into a big hall. It was nearly empty, the only person apart from the two of them was a young, plain lady behind a desk. She reminded him of Levy with her glasses and busy expression.

"Hello Miss Strauss", she greeted Mira with a weak smile.

"Hi! This man next to me is Freed Justine. Mister Mellan said I could bring him with me, so we can take photos together – he wants to try modeling himself."

"Ah, I see. I'll sign him in. Is he your boyfriend?"

Freed watched Mira, who hesitated a little.

"Well...no, he is not."

Okay, this hurt a little. Even if this was only their second date and they haven't kissed or so yet, she could have introduced him as her boyfriend. On the other hand, she was a famous model and it wasn't good PR if a possible relationship was made public.

"Oh, okay. Although you would make a cute couple...anyway, you can go in."

Mira nodded and walked to a door on the left side of the room, still pulling Freed with her. She passed several halls until they reached a pretty room with an areal that was covered in sand to imitate beach. The wall behind this was completely green."

"Visiting a real beach would be too ornate. They use sand and this so called green screen. I pose in front of it and later they replace it with pictures of the sea, using a magic close to Hibiki's", Mirajane said before Freed could even ask.

"Hey, Mira!", a deep voice behind them said. It was a tall, broad man with blonde hair, a sun taint and sparkling white teeth. His shirt was half open and showed his impressive muscles. Freed didn't like him.

"Zeus!", she exclaimed happily and kissed his cheek. Freed didn't like him _at all_.

"May I introduce you to Freed Justine? He is from my guild and I persuaded him to model. Mister Mellan allowed that he could take the photos with me."

"Oh yeah, this will be great! Mira the beach goddess next to a man. Plus we have a really cool collection of new swimming trunks. We planned on selling men's clothes for a while now, so why not giving it a try? Lily is already on her way to get the bikinis for you, I'll tell her to get something for Dreed too." Saying this he turned around and touched his temple.

"The name is Freed", the green haired man muttered and slid closer to Mira.

A blonde woman appeared in the room, behind her three other ones with clothes in their arms. So this had to be Lily. She ordered the other women to put the things down on a chair and scanned Freed from head to toe.

"I'm Lily. I decide which clothes get into the new collection, which model wears it, how the make up has to be done and everything. So...you want to model?"

"Um...yes, I guess."

She stood in front of him and took his face into her hands, stroking his hair aside and feeling it with cold hands.

"You have a pretty face. Now strip."

Freed looked at her for a second in a way that said 'I could wipe you out within one second, so you better be a bit more polite', but opened his shirt. Lily pursed her lips, brushing it off his shoulders.

"Not bad...this should do it. As I see, your make up is done perfectly already. I assume Mira did it? That means you just have to put the things on. Over there is a curtain. Oh and _please_ keep your underwear on."

He nodded, took the things one of the women handed him and walked behind the curtain.

"Don't be so rough, Lily", Mira said with a smile.

"He is pretty calm, but don't anger him too much. He is a very powerful wizard and when he gets annoyed too much..."

Lily nodded and waved at the women to come over and care for Mirajane's look.

She loved this. She really did. You just had to close your eyes and keep still while you were being mad pretty. The bikini she got to wear first was indeed a dark violet, but the fabric was not a plain one, it shimmered like the tail of a mermaid. In moments like this, she really felt like a goddess. Well, and looked like one.

Mira stood up and stretched a little after the long sitting. Freed who had been standing next to her the whole time, stared in awe. Being fully aware of this, she arched her back and protruded her full bum and bosom. The poor man next to her blushed and stared at his toes. Oh, being a pretty woman was _so_ funny.

"Something wrong, Freed?", she asked innocently.

"N-No. So you're ready now?"

"Yes."

Lily and Zeus nodded and started to prepare the scene. The green screen behind the 'beach' was confusing, but Miry said they would get used to it.

"Alright, let's start with the easy photos. Mira, sit down in the sand, Freed next to her. Make sure that your clothes can be seen and smile at each other. Got that? You have to look _happy_, preferably in love. Can you do that?", Lily said in a commanding tone.

Mirajane nodded and sat down in the cool sand, stroking her hair back to show the bikini. Freed sat down next to her Or rather crouched. However, he looked not pleased and not like he really wanted to do this. Lily sighed annoyed and shook her blonde head.

"No, no, no! Now you look like a dosser, damn it! Try to look sexy!"

Mira shot her a glance and leaned closer to Freed.

"Act like you wanted to seduce me", she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened a little, but he sat up, threw his hair back and looked completely different. Elfman would call him _manly_.

"Yes! That's it! I don't know what Mira said to you, but it worked wonders! Now stay like this and let Zeus take sexy photos of you two", Lily exclaimed happily, running around and looking at them from all sides while said man did his work, careful to not get Lily on the picture too.

"Yes! And now place a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes! Exactly like this! Now lean back, Freed, and support yourself on your elbows. Ooooh yes, like this!" Freed frowned a little at her sudden...enthusiasm, but did so. At her next comment he nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Great! Mira, straddle his lap."

"Excuse me?", the white haired girl said surprised.

"As I said, I want sexy pictures now that I have you here already. Now do it!"

Mirajane did so, feeling a little weird. She smiled unsurely at Freed who tensed up.

"Um...hi?"

"Hi..."

"Mira, can you put your hair over your shoulder so that your nice bikini can be seen still? Yeah, like that. Your thigh a little more to the left. And Freed, show your muscles. That's what I meant."

The two did whatever was asked of them while the photos were taken. Lily came up with some other interesting positions, such as Mira between Freed's legs or Freed behind Mira, arms wrapped around her small waist. Yes, they found it embarrassing. No, Lily didn't care.

"Okay, that's it. Great work you two, although I wouldn't have believed it at the beginning. I guess you can adore yourself in two days, that's when the new _Sorcerer Magazine_ will be published. I'll hand your money to Mira at the end of the month, if that's okay. Alright, then. I have other business to attend to now, have a nice day", the blonde woman said and rushed out of the room, leaving the two guild members with a widely grinning Zeus.

"Mira, you look so awesome! Like a beached mermaid. Although I prefer that sexy legs and ass you got over a fish tail." Spoken of woman blushed and rubbed her neck.

"Thank you..."

"I mean, really! You're such a hot thing, you know that? So what about being a little more than simply friends?" He showed his sparkling teeth that looked like the shark teeth he wore around his neck.

"I...uh...", Mira stuttered and the blonde man laughed again while Freed was frozen in shock.

"God, this acted shyness drives me crazy! It doesn't need to be something steady, if you don't like that. I'd prefer being friends with benefits too."

Now this was enough. Freed balled his fists and growled lowly. Zeus of course noticed this and pet his shoulder in a pejorative way.

"Is there someone jealous? Come on, boy, Mira is _way_ over your standard, don't you think? But don't worry, I think the secretary here is still free!" He burst into laughter that faded only two seconds later. Suddenly there were strange violet signs on his chest. He bent over in pain, coughing and holding his tummy.

"What...is that?", he mewled through gritted teeth. Drops of sweat were beginning to form on his temples.

"Well, Zeus. There is something you didn't know about me. I am a strong wizard, member of Fairy Tail, that uses rune magic. I wrote the word _torture_ onto your body and that's what you are experiencing right now."

"Please...stop it", Mira begged him and pulled at his arm.

"After he said sorry to you. Are you sorry, Zeus?

"Y-Yes."

From one second to another the man stood straight again, still breathing hard and seeming shocked, though.

"Think about who you talk to next time. Besides...Mira is my girl." He pulled her close, hoping that this was not a giant mistake and she would not turn into the She-Devil again and beat him up. Or worse, tell him that she actually wanted to be friends with benefits with Zeus. After breathing in deeply, he laid his lips onto Mira's.

**Who would have thought this? (Me) I thought Freed had to...well, mark Mira, whether she likes it or not. You'll be able to read about her reaction in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

**Oh my, I just realized my epic fail! I'm not finished watching Fairy Tail yet and together I watched episode 98...and realized that Freed is afraid of girls in bikinis...oops...if I had know that earlier, I would have made him more ashamed. On the other end, in OVA 5 he didn't mind being surrounded by half naked girls either, huh...**

**Anyway. To respond to a guest's review: I just meant that Freed's house is really pretty. I would expect a bachelor's home to be rather handy and like 'Well, it still works, so I keep it, no matter if it looks good or not', but that's just my opinion.**

**Oh, and Mira could of course handle Zeus on her own. But I preferred Freed getting jealous and kicking his ass. I guess that's what nearly every girl wants deep down: Being protected by a handsome gentleman.**

**This will be the last chapter – unless you want an epilogue, it would be a Fairy Tail day in a water park. So if you want Freed and Mira to ride the love water slice, please let me now.**

**Sorry for the long note, here is the sixth chapter.**

Mira's eyes widened. Sh knew that she should feel insulted, she was an S-class wizard after all and stronger than Freed, but he still had stood up to protect her honour. And now...now this. His lips were on her's, perfectly soft and smooth. It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss, rather the cute one of a man who wasn't used to this at all. Mira still liked it. When the green haired man drew back, he had a massive blush on his face and fiddled his fingers. It was really cute actually and she took his hand, smiling at him in a reassuring way.

"So...you?", Zeus stuttered. Freed collected himself and looked at him arrogantly.

"Yes. Seems like a woman like Mira isn't way over my standards, don't you think?"

The blonde man huffed and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. Freed: 1, Zeus: 0.

"Mira? Do we want to go then? Unless you have something else to do here", Freed said, pride in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Zeus, see you next week." This time she didn't kiss his cheeks, but merely waved at him before walking out with Freed, hands still locked.

They were silent all the time until they reached Mira's house.

"Do you want to eat with me? You must be hungry after your first photo shoot."

Oh, he was _indeed_. Again a mental slap.

"Um...yeah, why not. But don't make something too wasteful."

"I would never!", Mira exclaimed with a giggle, knowing that this was a lie. They walked into the house and Freed looked around.

"Don't worry, Elfman and Lisanna aren't here. They're probably at the guild hall, my dear brother secretly staring at Evergreen and and Lisanna trying to pair people off."

"Yeah...", Freed said, deep in his thoughts. There was a pause while Mira started to cut vegetable, her guest joining her without a comment, until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?", Mira 'asked', looking up.

"I shouldn't have intervened earlier, it was none of my business. I'm sorry if I ruined anything or so..." He rubbed his neck.

"No...it's okay. I'm not interested in Zeus I could have handled him myself, but...it was okay like this. You really were jealous, huh?"

"Yeah", he muttered, looking at the ground.

"And I'm sorry for kissing you too. It wasn't appropriate."

"Well...I didn't mind it..."

Freed looked up again, the knife in his hand halfway cut through a carrot.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I...I like you."

"Y-You do?!"

She giggled, putting a hand on his arm.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well...um...yes, somehow. Like like _like_?" (Author's note: Mindfuuuuck)

"Oh my, you don't want to believe it, don't you? Freed Justine, I'm in love with you. There. Clear enough?"

He stood there and stared. And stared. And stared. And maybe he even opened and closed his mouth like a suffocating fish. Maybe means he totally did. Mirajane next to him got an unsure expression. Had she been too straight? He was a little shy after all...

"Mira...I...I l-love you too", he finally stuttered, cheeks still red. Mira smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Good to her that."

He wrapped his arms around her small waist hesitantly. She was so small and soft – simply perfect. Then he tightened his grip, lifted her up and whirled her around a few times.

"Freed!"

He let her down again, still hugging her.

"Sorry. Just had to do this."

"No...no problem. Oh my, why don't you just kiss me when you're happy? No, instead you have to nearly kill me..."

Freed smiled and stroked her cheek before he indeed kissed her.

Two days later the freshly formed couple entered the Fairy Tail guild hall, holding hands. Cana gave them a thumbs-up before concentrating on drinking again and the rest of the guild applauded or whistled loudly.

"Now it's official! Freed is not gay!", one of the men yelled and got a death glance by the green haired man. He guided his princess to the bar and sat down.

Suddenly Lucy screamed next to them.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Something wrong?", Mira asked confused and looked at Lucy, who hopped up and down on her seat. The she saw it. The blonde girl was having the new _Sorcerer Magazine_ in her hands.

"You are in here! Not only Mira, but _Freed_! Together! And ooooh, you are so sexy!"

Juvia came over, a sad expression on her face, and looked into the magazine.

"And my Gray still refuses me! It is so unfair!". She bursts into tears, but no one really cared as she did that about five times a day. Freed took a closer look at the photos. He ha to admit that they looked really good. And who had a picture of his their first close moments with their girlfriend? He would cut the photo out and put it into his wallet. Without anyone knowing it, of course, but then he could have his love with himself all the time.

Elfman put an arm around his shoulders, smiling widely.

"Now my big sis finally found someone. But remember, a real man treats his lady in the best way possible!" He looked at Evergreen at the other end of the room and Mira giggled.

"Now go talk to her" She gave him a light push into the woman's direction.

That's how things worked in Fairy Tail. They were all a big family.

**Taddaa! I hope you liked it. It was fun writing this and you were amazingly kind readers. Not one comment about the mistakes I probably made! Hahaha.**

**Remember to review and tell me if you want the sequel/epilogue. **


	7. Chapter 7: Sequel

**Sorry that this took so long! But here it is, the sequel! Mira and Freed at Ryuzetsu Land, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I remembered Freed wasn't the only one not wearing the boxer shorts swimming trunks. One name: Ichiya. If you haven't watched the OVA yet, I'll describe what he wears. It's not nice.**

**Respond to the guest review: Yeah, I noticed this, but I thought he doesn't like bikini girls nonetheless, because he blushes so often when it comes to themes like that, although he's of course not really afraid of them, that was just show. Anyway, here it is.**

_**Sequel:**_

"Freeeeeeed?"

Oh no. No, no, no. He knew this tone. It didn't mean any good...

"Yes Mira?", the green haired man said and looked at his girlfriend, who was sitting on the bar and read a magazine, as there wasn't much to do right now.

"Now that you know everything about the latest fashion when it comes to swimming trunks, would you like to go to the swimming pool with me?"

Before he could answer, Natsu had let out a big, joyful scream.

"Yeah! Swimming! Sounds great! There is a new resort called Ryuzetsu Land. We totally have to go there!"

Freed looked at him and frowned a little.

"Natsu, Mira meant, the two of us could go there. Alone."

"Naa", Mira exclaimed. "He could join us, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, man! You hear me? Happy and Natsu go to Ryuzetsu Land!" He started to cheer and jump around the room. However, more and more members of Fairy Tail heard about this great new resort and decided to join Mira and Freed. In the end, half of the guild...no, wait...it was even the whole guild, was awaiting the excursion eagerly. Freed had known from the beginning that the tone of Mira's voice would cause trouble...

One week later, the Fairy Tail guild, some members of Blue Pegasus and even Jellal (Freed had to grin when he saw him, because he was so _unobtrusively_ masked that he wondered why the Magic Council wasn't here already to catch him) left the locker rooms in bathing clothes, ready to destroy something.

Mira was looking as adorable as always and Freed took her hand, glad that he could finally show his love for her.

"Where do we want to go first?", he asked with a small smile. The beautiful woman was just about to answer when her eyes widened and she stared at something behind Freed with an expression of pure shock.

"What?", he asked alarmed and turned around, but didn't see anything too suspicious.

"I thought your crotch-crushing (Author's note: This is an alliteration. My English teacher would be so proud) swimming trunks would be bad. But look what Ichiya is wearing!", she hissed into his ear. Now he looked closer. Well, Ichiya wore the "crotch-crushers" too, only that it nearly disappeared under his massive tummy and...

In that moment, the small man turned around.

And it turned out that he wore a string. Like...the one with the small piece of fabric that went through the butt crack. It looked deeply and utterly disgusting.

"Oh...", Freed muttered and looked away quickly.

"Why does he wear such a thing?! It is for women! _I _wear underwear like that! Well, with lace, but basically that's it! And you shouldn't wear this for swimming, it's...for private use!"

This outburst of Mira made Freed blush. A lot. So now he knew what Mira's underwear looked like. That was...nice somehow. Still he would never get the image of Ichiya out of his head again. He decided to not wait for an answer where they should go first and just pull his girlfriend with him, away from the perfume attached man.

Suddenly a golden-haired girl from Blue Pegasus appeared behind Mira. With a swift motion, she grabbed her blue bikini and pulled it away, saying "That's for yesterday" with a grin. Now only her hair was covering her breasts, or rather the part that Anime would never show. Men around her immediately got nosebleed and Freed blushed a deep red, eyes glued to the ground. Mira covered her breasts with one arm and pulled down the other girl's pants. The men's nosebleed got worse.

When Freed dared to look up again, Mira was still half naked, holding her bikini in her hands.

"Freed-darling? Could you close it for me?"

"I...um...s-sure...how..."

Before he was done stuttering at her, she had pressed her body against his and removed her arm. Now he was definitely blushing.

"M-Mira!"

"Come on, you'll survive it" She giggled and with her now free hands managed to get the bikini pushed against his chest, then she pulled it down and over her own one.

"Now close it for me".

He did so and she pulled away, kissing one of his hot cheeks with a giggle.

"You're so cute when you are blushing! Maybe I should fully undress now, just to see your face? Hehe, just a joke." He got another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Now come, I know what I want to do next!"

They ended up in front of a big water slide. Many people were waiting in front of it already, most of them Fairy Tail members.

And that's when it happened. Natsu, being the clumsy and too straight forward guy he was, had somehow managed to break the giant heart over the water slide (Freed only then realised that it was called _Love Love Slider_ and blushed again) and rode it completely out of control. People tried to jump out of the way, but for some it was too late. The first ones to be kicked onto this love slide were Gray and Lyon, who didn't seem to like it that much. Still they were hugging each other and Juvia started to fangirl about them.

"Oh...I didn't know she was into yaoi", Mira muttered.

"What's yaoi?!" Freed was obviously confused.

"Ah...doesn't matter"

Only a bit later Pantherlily and Carla were the next victims of the moving heart, they were landing on the water slide in an interesting position, quickly followed by Gajeel and Levy. Mira hopped up and down, still holding Freed's hand.

"Oh my, aren't they cute? Look how he holds her in his strong arms! She is so small and he is so big! Oooh, it's perfect!"

"Um...yes..."

"Oh my! And now Erza and Jellal! They just _have_ to be together! Look at how adorable they are together! He blushes as much as you always do, Freed-darling...and she straddles his lap! When do they finally realize that they belong together? They are so perfect..."

She continued the hopping and...well, fangirling with a confused Freed by her side until...the heart struck her too and kicked the two of them onto the water slide. Mira squealed and cuddled into his lap similar to Erza while Freed blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time this day. Then he wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her closer. When they had to ride this terrible water slide, he could at least make the best out of it, right?

They didn't even notice that the same thing happened to Lucy and Juvia, Evergreen and Elfman and probably several other people.

Freed suddenly felt something warm on his neck – it was Mira's lips. Enjoying the soft feeling, he pulled her closer. He even forgot to blush about this.

There was a crack and the two of them left the slide, falling of it and to the ground. Freed landed on top of his girl and being the cocky girl Mira is, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

The other passengers fell off the slide two and the whole things collapsed.

In the end, Mira was snogging the poor man over her, Jellal had his head between Erza's legs, Gajeel's bum was directly in front of Levy and Hibiki's swimming trunks had slided down and he had a broom stuck in his ass (Author's note: This is true. Check it out, OVA 5, last scene when you see the people lying on the ground after the resort exploded. He is on the right side at the bottom of the picture).

Yup, Fairy Tail had been here.

**That's it. Sooo...I hope to see you again at my other FFs that will hopefully come soon. You were great readers, please review one last time for me!**


End file.
